Generally, a magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic tape is prepared by coating on a support a magnetic coating material comprising a magnetic powder and a binder resin, followed by drying.
In recent years, efforts have been made to develop a magnetic video tape having high image quality. For this purpose, recording frequency has been shifted to a higher range, which in turn has resulted in causing such problems as rubbing noise due to a scratch or dust on a magnetic head and deterioration of high frequency characteristics, in particular, deterioration of an output and S/N ratio in a higher range due to stain of the head. In an extreme case, such deterioration results in highlight tearing.
It is generally known that rubbing noise and stain of a magnetic head can be eliminated to some extent by increasing a Young's modulus of a magnetic layer. However, an increased Young's modulus is liable to result in a too hard magnetic layer and magnetic tape surface, which in turn results in a fragile surface of the tape and therereforce deterioration of still-flame durability and electromagnetic conversion properties.